The Big Secret
by PurpleFurZ
Summary: When an incident falls onto amethyst the hedgehog, the sonadow couple lets her live with them. They tell eachother secrets, all except one. What happens when amethyst finds out this secret? sonadow all the way pepz! WARNINGS: sexual humor and MPREG Sx


First try at sonadow, so be nice ok biies!!

Chap. 1 The big secret

They have been in love for the past eight months, they couldnt help but be together

the whole time. Smile at one another, and laugh euphoric waves of giggles when

something wonderful happened. It was all lovey-dovey there, but after the tragic

incident that happened months ago, the lovers perspective on different subject has

changed. One area of intrest was in regards to amethyst.

Currently the hedgehog was living with the two lovers. They shared everything together,

except for one dark secret locked away from amethyst. The truth was : The unsuspecting

hedgehog' roomates were gay!

The young hedgehog hadn't noticed anything awkwardly different about the two, but all

will change once sonic and shadow emerged from 'their' bedroom with a smile on their faces.

Amethyst glanced at them from down the short stairs and raised an eyebrow.

"what are you two smilling about?" Sonic and shadow quickly exchanged glances, their eyes widened.

Amethyst had been completely in the dark since the two started dating. The poor youngling does not know

about the two male's relationship.

"uh..um..er.." Sonic started but could not think of a good excuse to tell the female. Shadow on the other hand,

was too busy darting his ruby eyes at every single corner thinking about his beloved maria, his forever lost

friend, very oblivious to what was going on at the moment.

"...well?...whats the reason?" Amethyst crossed her arms and tapped her right foot impatiently, wanting to

hear the male hedgehogs excuse. "something awsome happened in there, and it's too awsome to tell your

little female friend here?" She giggled softly, making sonic blush lightly and shadow snap out

of his memorial thoughts.

"..what? whats going on?" Shadow asked stupidly, making amethyst giggle louder and sonic blush

harder. "what happened?" He asked again.

"trying to figure out why you two are smiling and such.." The purple female stated, her voice now firm.

"seriously, what happened inside the room?" The young hedgehog whined, walking towards the two nervous

males.

"n-nothing happened inside amethsyst..." sonic finally said, trying to inform the female, but she didnt buy it.

Instead, amethyst walked past the two males and barged inside their room, scanning inside for anything

suspicious that had happened that she did not know of.

Sonic ran inside his room with shadow tagging behind as soon as a loud 'gasp' reached both hedgehog's ears.

When they both reached inside, amethyst was holding some sort of plastic bag with wide eyes, and starring

at the two unexpected hedgehogs.

"w-why was 'this'...under your bed sonic?" The now worried hedgehog said, dropping the small 'bag' on

the floor and continuing her search for any other 'unexpected' surprises. She rummaged through both hedgehogs

closet and found something she never really wanted to see yet. A half used box of condoms. By now, the young

female would have been traumatized at these sudden and unexpected surprises she is finding, and right when she

stood up from under the closet, a certain black and yellow thing flinged onto amethyst and landed on her head.

Amethyst took off the 'thing' from her head and threw it to the floor, scurrying up on sonic's bed from the sudden

surprise that latched onto her, but then hopped off and got a closer inspection on whatever flinged onto her,

Finding out it was shadow's black and rainbow boxers. She turned her head to the left to see a fan running at full

velocity. So that's how shadow's boxers flew to her fast. 'guess there's only one guess how it turned up there'. She

slowly turned her head to the nervous blue heroe, and the smirking ebony hedge, picking up the clothing with her

gloved hands and walking slowly to sonic, smirking.

"so i guess something DID happen in here..." She threw the boxers to the bed and hugged both her male roomates,

while giving a brief, happy smile. "you could have told me before, not be hiding it from me...you know we tell eachother's

secret's, so why hide this juicy one from me ne?" She rubbed sonic and shadow's backs to relax them, well, relax sonic

that is.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck nervously." well, w-we thought you were gonna freak out or something, so we

kinda kept it from you" Amethyst raised her eyebrows, a puzzled look on her face. How can they think of her like

that, she would never freak out out of something stupid like that...ok so she would really freak out if she had

accidently seen one of her male roomates nude or something but, accidents happen right?...right?

Shadow had enough of this 'group hug' and took off amethyst's arm from his shoulders and grabbed sonic from

under amethyst's arm and pulled him close to his body, nuzzling his muzzle ontop of sonic's head and looked back

at the young female firmly. "well, you now know our dirty little secret, now of you dont mind me and sonic would

like to be alone now" He decided, smirking and purring in the younger male's ears. Sonic purred and put a hand on

shadow's chest tuft, twidling and preening it with care.

Amethyst bluched lighly and smiled." i'll leave ya' two alone then now that i know what's going to happen next,

play safe and use protection and...yeah that" She started to feel slightly uncomfortable now, so she just walked out

of 'their room' and let the two hedgehog's have there fun, its not like something bad it going to happen, they have

done it before without any trouble, so why have trouble this time?

She walked to the living room and plopped herself onto the navy blue couch, grab the remote, flick on the television,

and whatever was on.

Inside the occupants room, both hedgehog's were already into the mood and making the bed shake from their movements.

Heated kisses trailing down from blue-furred neck down to the peach-furred stomach, and going lower to where the heroe

shivered and moans coming out of his mouth. Penetrating once again the azure one's entrance, the black and red hedgehog

felt a rather disturbing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not sure what it was, he shook his head and dismissed the feeling,

getting back to where he was, nothing was going to ruin this pleasurable night, nope...nothing. Wrong. After this night,

everything will never be the same.

wooooow, 3days taking this long to write just one simple chapter...well, ok never mind...

it was never simple ;...dun worry, the next chapter might be better than this one, just

let me have a few days to think about ok? please read and review...any grammer mistakes

in this chap. please notify me because im sure i missed somethin D


End file.
